A Different Connection
by Shreneet
Summary: Night and Day never go well together. Strangely enough, the same couldn't be said about Rajat and Vineet...Please read & review...


**A different connection**  
**By:** Shreneet  
**Last Revised:** May 19, 2013

**Summary:** Night and Day never go well together. Strangely enough, the same couldn't be said about Rajat and Vineet.  
**Rated:** K ( Friendship )  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own CID.  
**Ship:** Rajat-Vineet

**AN:** Hi Everyone...my new story...hope u like it...Please R & R...

_"Once you find a friend you can never lose it" -Unknown-_

* * *

Vineet could clearly remember the first time he had met Rajat. He embraced the warm memory and cradled it to his chest and protected it so as to never forget.

He had been four at the time, and the day had been sunny and warm. Okay, that sounded cliched, but... his and Rajat's first meeting had been kinda cliche. He'd been in the sandbox, playing with the sand, alone as he usually was.

He hated being alone. He didn't know why, but for some reason he just _needed_ physical contact. But when you were being teased by other kids, being with them was difficult. That's when Rajat came in.

Vineet had just turned back from retrieving a toy when a shadow had fallen over him. Blinking twice, he had looked up to see a dark-skinned boy, with black hair and dressed in red look down at him with a curious expression. Vineet had frowned, raised his hand and waved half heartedly, and the other boy had grinned. Vineet had felt a small smile of his own creep onto his lips.

"Want to play with me?" he asked shyly, and then waited, afraid of a rejection of some sort. But the boy had just nodded and sat down in the sand with him.

"I'm Rajat," he said and stuck out a hand. Vineet watched the hand, and wondered if he should shake it. Okay, that was stupid, why shouldn't he? And so he did, and smiled enthusiastically.

"I'm Vineet."

Rajat grinned, and then scooped up a little sand and tossed it at him. Vineet shook his head and blinked at him. Then he scooped up a little of his own and tossed it back, and so the ice was broken.

After that, they'd been best friends, and constantly played together. Vineet was still plagued by older and/or stronger boys teasing him and sometimes hitting or kicking him, but Rajat had started to become incredibly protective of him.

One day, Rajat came barging into Vineet's room, exclaiming: "I'm gonna become a Police Officer."

Vineet could only envy him. Rajat definitely had the build to become one when he became older, and no matter how much Vineet wanted to become a Police Officer as well, he didn't.

He wasn't particularly scrawny or something, but he wasn't really muscled or something either. Granted he was only five and a half years old, he still had some time... but he still envied Rajat, though he didn't let it show and instead grinned and nodded.

"You'd make a great Police Officer!" he exclaimed in return, and seeing how Rajat's eyes lit up at that statement, he found out he didn't care whether or not he became a Police Officer; as long as Rajat's wish came true, Vineet would be happy. Fat chance though. But with his five and a half years, Vineet believed in everything!

Rajat settled in the bed and looked at Vineet. He made a humming sound, then smiled, and nodded. "You could be a Police Officer too!"

Vineet stared bewilderedly at him. "I could so not!" he protested.

"You could so!" Rajat replied.

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Why not?" Rajat wanted to know.

"Because... because I just can't!" Vineet said, crossing his arms. "It's the rules!"

Rajat frowned. "What rules?"

"You know what rules." Vineet said with a vigorous nod. Rajat just sighed and shook his head.

"Some days I just don't understand you."

There were a lot of days the two didn't understand each other in the beginning. Though with the years, they learned. They learned to read what the other felt, only that Vineet read it in Rajat's eyes, and Rajat read it in Vineet's body. They learned in other ways too. Through how the other breathed, change in tones when the other spoke, and through how much they would talk from day to day.

To others, it could seem like the two had a very... intimate friendship, but it was just how they were. Others could be judgemental, and it went more into Vineet than Rajat. Vineet tried to hide it, but with Rajat, it was impossible. And somehow he was grateful.

When they befriended Shreya in middle school, she commented that they had a bond. Looking back, both Rajat and Vineet knew she was right. They would gladly admit it too, if you asked. Their friendship was in a way unique, and they treasured it like nothing else.

When they became officers, they experienced something that just wasn't supposed to happen. They were _connected_ in some other way they never understood.

It left both Rajat and Vineet slightly uncomfortable, as they had never really... thought of their friendship that way. But the further they advanced in their Police training, the further and stronger their bond, the connection, grew. And there was nothing they could do about it.

It was as if they were fated to become such close friends. But fated would be the wrong word. It was more like... destined.

Then, when they became CID Officers, their bond just became stronger, but it also caused them to argue more.

When they joined CID, Abhijeet and Daya showed up, Vineet could see by the way Rajat's body tensed every time the three of them were together somewhere near the Senior Inspector Rajat of CID, that he was jealous.

Vineet reassured him time and time again that he, Abhijeet and Daya were nothing but friends, but for Rajat that was hard to believe. And that put their so called connection on a hard trip.

Eventually he did realise that there was nothing but friendship between his best friend and the two Senior Officers, and that left him ashamed for ever thinking it.

But Vineet, trusting and forgiving as always, let it pass with a smile. As long as Rajat promised never to believe something like that again, Vineet was happy.

When both of them were accused of drug addiction & murder, he and Rajat had been pretty snappy at each other, because their connection thinned out, if you could put it that way.

They'd had some very, very long conversations with ACP Sir, who was "concerned for their well-beings."

He made them realise that even though they had gone through a tough phase of life, and their connection thinned, it didn't fade completely, and it never would. They just had to realise that.

And as time went by Rajat & Vineet both realised that ACP Sir was right.

* * *

_So what do you think? Like it? Don't like? Utterly despise it and think I should never try myself on Rajat/Vineet again? Review and let me know!_


End file.
